1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a safety syringe device with separable needle stem by turning back, and more particularly, to a syringe device whose used needle stem can be retrieved into the syringe tube, and with better friction force and packing state between its push rod and needle seat, and a structure easy for fabrication.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Keeping in pace with level up of the scientific and medical technology, people have been gradually more aware of importance of medical security for good health so that more and more attention is paid to disposal of used medical equipment. Improper treatment of the medical equipment, as that syringe needle which being intrusive to the human body, when being handled carelessly, may cause severe injury to both the patient and medical personnel.
Nowadays, repeated use of the syringe needle and accidental puncturing of the skin with the used syringe needle during disposing are most problematic. For solving these problems, the inventor of the present invention contrived several safety syringe devices and actually acquired some related patents. For the purpose of getting better and simpler structure, and even attaining optimums frictional force and packing state among components parts of the syringe device, he herein goes to great length of intensive research based on many years of experience acquired through professional engagement in the manufacturing of related products, with continuous efforts for improvement finally come up with an improved structure of the present invention.